For example, as described in Patent Literature 1, a car and a counter weight are arranged in a hoistway for an elevator in an ascendable and descendable manner. The car and the counter weight are suspended by a rope that is driven by a hoisting machine. When the rope is driven by the hoisting machine, the car and the counter weight ascend and descend in reverse directions to each other.
Further, in a machine room-less elevator, rails often bear a load of the elevator. The rails bear the load of the elevator so that the machine room-less elevator is structured to avoid dependence on a building side as much as possible. Accordingly, there are advantages in that requirements of an architectural structure (for example, adjustment of a position of a beam configured to bear the load) can be reduced at a designing stage (a time period for design can be reduced), and that a position of an apparatus can be precisely set with reference to the rails.